


[Podfic] Bird of Passage

by sophinisba



Series: Gwen/Merlin and Gwen/Morgana podfic giftpack 2011 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emei's story read aloud: "I don't believe in ownership. And I'm going home. Have fun now," Morgana says and leaves Gwen hot and breathless, staring after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bird of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bird of Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56970) by [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Bird%20of%20Passage.mp3) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 11:45 minutes

  
---


End file.
